


can you BELIEVE

by lochTenderness (theseourbodies)



Series: honeybody [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/lochTenderness
Summary: Week's Cafe is full of familiar faces.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren, Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki
Series: honeybody [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832725
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> set during the events of honeybody (what you doing sunday) :>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Iwaizumi thinks he hears a tiny cheer from the fidgety guy who always takes the table in the corner; he’s stammering quietly into his phone, probably relaying the whole scene._

"Hey, you got quiet. What's going on?"   
  
"Th-there's something--"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Confess-confession? A confession."   
  
"Really? Right there? Wow, who is it?"   
  
"Akash-shi, Akaashi-s-san and, um."   
  
"Oh that guy right? What's his name, who always comes in to study. He's a junior in your program, right?"   
  
"Iwaizumi...-kun."   
  
"That's great, good for them! They're happy?"   
  
"R-really happy! Very cute! It's, um, really good. Akaashi-san is... really b-brave."   
  
"Ha! I owe you a pork bun for that right? Do you remember when we bet on it?"   
  
"Ah. I, yes. B-but Abe-kun shouldn't--"   
  
"I said I would do it, it's fine! What, do you think I won't remember when I see you next?"   
  
"No! No, I only...it's hard. To think about how long."   
  
"...Yeah, I know. But hey how about we make it sooner rather than later, huh? I owe you a pork bun and you owe me twenty minutes in a cafe that isn't Week's. Yes, twenty!"   
  
"I- I wasn't arguing!"   
  
"Well good! I can grab a red-eye back home and I'll be back by the weekend."  
  
"...Um."  
  
"Mihashi?"   
  
"P-promise?"   
  
"Yeah, Ren. I'll be there before you know it. You'll be wishing I'm gone again before pre-season starts, you'll be so tired of me."   
  
"Never. I p-promise, never."  
  
"--Ah, damn. Sorry, that wasn't fair of me. I miss you, alright? I'll be back before you can say 'spring training.'"  
  
"Spring- spring training."   
  
"I-- shit. I have to go Ren, keep messaging me, ok? I'll be home before Saturday, ok?"   
  
"Yeah-- yes! Travel safely."   
  
"I will, I'll see you soon." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The associate professor with the pink hair that taught Iwaizumi’s stats class freshmen year blatantly hi-fives the woman across from her; he catches them out of the corner of his eye._
> 
> My other favorite rarepair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Brief joke about not being able to get married made by two lesbians.
> 
> Yes, the Aida-san referenced in so hot (hurting my feelings) is in fact THE Aida Riko because I love her and honestly why would i invent OCs when I have HUGE CASTS TO CHOOSE FROM IN OTHER SPORTS ANIME

Me: riko  
Sent 14:30  
Me: RIKO  
Sent 14:32  
Me: AIDA RIKO LOOK AT YOUR PHONE  
Me: I KNOW YOU'RE ON BREAK   
Sent 14:33  
  
WIFEY: What? What??  
Sent 14:34  
  
Me: i was out with hana-chan at weeks bc you ABANDONED ME but now i have the last laugh bc!!!  
Sent 14:34  
  
WIFEY: Satsuki please, I'm still not finished with these papers and you're killing me  
Sent 14:34  
WIFEY: Satsu-chan is killing her unlawfully wedded wife right now  
Sent 14:35  
  
Me: you just missed the finale! aka-chan & iwaizumi-kun did it finally!!   
Sent 14:35  
  
WIFEY: !!!!!!!!!  
Sent 14:35  
WIFEY: No way  
WIFEY: No way!  
Sent 14:36  
  
Me: YES  
Sent 14:36  
  
WIFEY: Just like that ?  
Sent 14:37  
  
Me: JUST LIKE THAT  
Me: The Best Barista was messing around with iwaizumi-kun as usual and then all of a sudden aka-chan came over they talked and then aka-chan asked him out!!!  
Sent 14:39  
  
WIFEY: In front of god and all you lazybones huh, I'm impressed  
WIFEY: and Iwaizumi said yes?  
Sent 14:40  
  
Me: OFC!@!!  
Sent 14:40  
  
WIFEY: I'm so proud of him!   
WIFEY: As his advisor how creepy would it be to congratulate him when I see him?  
Sent 14:42  
  
Me: oh it would be super weird but do it anyway!!! im so proud of them I can barely speak!!  
Sent 14:42  
  
WIFEY: That would be a first  
Sent 14:43  
  
Me: YOU CAN'T EVEN INSULT ME RIGHT NOW RIKO-CHAN   
Me: my delicate maiden's heart is too full up with love!!!!  
Sent 14:44


End file.
